


Golden Doki-Doki Magus Gaytime

by jichanxo



Category: Real Person Fiction, Youtubers
Genre: ...kind of, Attempt at Humor, Bulkrono, Death of the Reader (Radio Show), Dick Jokes, Dramatic, Frottage, Getting Together, Higu Spoilers, Illustrated, Jesse Cox mention, Joke Fic, Kissing, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, MAGUS IS NOT JOKRONO'S GRANDSON, Making Out, Nipple Licking, Nipples, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Seme Jokrono, Smut, Teasing, Uke Magus, Umi Spoilers, Unrequited Love, a stupid amount of in jokes, and as many stupid jokes from dotr and their wtc playthroughs as i could think of, at least at first, but i couldn't think of a way to include a joke about jerry or points so clearly i've failed, how the fuck do you tag nsfw, like an obnoxious amount of stupid and cheap jokes, ryukishi but as an unspeaking sensual god of a man, technically some Ryukishi07/MagusVerborum but we all know that's not what this fic is about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jichanxo/pseuds/jichanxo
Summary: When Magus unexpectedly meets Ryukishi, he thinks he’s met the love of his life. Little did he know that fateful meeting would help him uncover the hidden affections of someone close to him and leave him even more confused about his own feelings. In the end, his heart only ever belonged to one man – the one who was by his side all along: Jokrono.--A jokmagus smut fanfic, because someone had to. A mishmash of as many fanfiction and yaoi tropes as I could manage, in order to create the quintessential jokmagus fanfiction experience. One of the longest fanfictions I’ve ever written, and my magnum opus. You’re welcome.Explicit spoilers for Umineko Episode 6 and 7, vague spoilers for Higurashi Tatarigoroshi. It is generally recommended you have read all of Umineko and most of Higurashi to be safe. (I had finished Umineko and was reading Higurashi while making this fanfiction, so proceed at your own risk.)[13/01/21 Edit: Image links broke. Someone remind me to fix this later.]
Relationships: Flex/Herds, Jokrono/MagusVerborum





	Golden Doki-Doki Magus Gaytime

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on and off over several months, and to be honest, I’m a little tired of it. It was the first fanfic I tried writing of Jokrono and Magus, and I originally intended for it to be the only one, so it has a special place in my heart. Here’s my fanfiction in all it’s flawed, inaccurate glory. I tried my best.
> 
> Many thanks to my wonderful bf Sors, who proofread constantly for my very paranoid ass. He also enables my many bad decisions and was there for me during my time of anguish trying to plan out the nsfw section of this fanfic. You’re a legend, babe. Please stop insisting that this fic is me projecting my love for jokrono onto magus.

It was meant to be an ordinary afternoon. Certainly, there was nothing strange about the way Magus woke up this particular morning, from the way he ate his breakfast, to the way he did his hair. Yet, as if to mock him, life sent him the most perfect disruption to his normal life.

He went to the supermarket to pick up a few things. It would have been a short trip, if not for what happened.

As he left, the automatic doors slid open, and Magus was met with an oppressive heat. Compared to the cool, air-conditioned inside of his local Woolworths, he felt as if he had been sent to another world with that single step outside. Perhaps it was at that moment his normal world turned into something different. Surely, that would be the only explanation for what he saw.

A short distance from where Magus stood was Ryukishi himself, in the flesh, standing in the blistering Australian heat. His silhouette was strong against the setting sun, and his hat seemed to frame his face perfectly. He was enthusiastically chewing on a peanut butter and tomato sandwich, the abundant tomato juices dripping seductively from his plump lips and down his chin.

Sure, Jokrono liked nuts, but he had never even entertained the notion of having it with tomato of all things. Because of that, it was only natural that Magus was filled with admiration when he saw the deliciously handsome Ryukishi unapologetically eating that delicious but strange sandwich out in public. It was extremely manly, bold, and… h-hauuu…

Their eyes met, and Magus could barely even move under his scrutiny. Ryukishi was here, and was looking right at him…

The dashingly handsome man, after catching his gaze, gave a sly smile and a flirty wink. Magus’ heart stopped as against all odds, Ryukishi began to walk towards him. Time seemed to slow to a halt as he made his way closer, with that undeniably intense look in his eyes…

Usually Magus’ head was filled with constant thought and internal chatter, but he realised with alarming urgency that his mind had gone completely blank. Oh, this... This was not good.

Magus swallowed. Without thinking, he released his shopping bag from his grip. Within them was a box of Golden Gaytimes, which were 20% off today. If he just left them there, they’d surely melt. Despite this, Magus was unable to move. He could feel trouble brewing with each beat of his fastening pulse, and he was helpless to stop it.

\--

Though it was an encounter of a lifetime, once it was over, there was nothing for Magus to do but continue with the rest of his day.

He arrived home with his groceries, placing them on the kitchen counter. He stood silently for a moment, before running his hands over his face. He couldn’t help the nervous but excited smile that rose to his lips.

Ryukishi had come to see him. He had come all this way, just to meet him. It was incredible. Beyond even his wildest dreams. Actually, now that he thought about it, he once had a dream that involved Jesse Cox, his cox, marshmallows, and a lot of marbles. That was probably the single exception.

Regardless, Magus found himself unable to fully process what happened. Ryukishi had apparently found his and Jokrono’s playthroughs of his visual novels, and while watching them, fell in love in with him. Magus could barely go a minute of putting away the groceries without squee-ing to himself; lengthening what should have been an easy task. Before he knew it, it was already time for Jokrono to come over to record something together.

Forcing himself to snap out of his dreamy trance, he hurried to prepare some tea for the occasion. As he came down from his euphoric high, he slowly began to process the situation.

This could be their last time doing this together. Ryukishi wanted Magus to go live with him in Japan, where they’d live in not-legally-recognised marital bliss. For that to happen, he’d have to leave everything behind.

It was probably unfair to Jokrono, but it couldn’t be helped. It was the chance of a lifetime, and even if it was a bit of a dick move, he was doing it. Magus wanted to tell him gently, but it probably wouldn’t be strange for them to part on bad terms, considering how disruptive his sudden leave would be. Nevertheless, Magus couldn’t help but selfishly hope that Jokrono would kindly wish him luck with his newfound love.

As he prepared for Jokrono’s arrival, Magus thought about how he would tell him, to no avail. He called himself the magician of words, but at the moment it really mattered, he couldn’t find the right words to say. It was not long before his time was up, and Jokrono arrived, greeting him with his usual (dazzling, stupidly handsome) smile. Although Magus easily returned it, he could feel a slight uneasiness settle at the bottom of his stomach.

“Sorry, I’m a bit of a mess right now. I was, um, held up when I was getting the groceries, so I’m not completely ready…”

Jokrono shrugged. “Oh well, that’s alright. It happens.”

“Before I continue my mad scramble, can I get you anything? Tea?”

“Isn’t it a bit hot for tea?”

“Well, I’ve got some ice cream if you want.”

Jokrono put down his bag and settled into a seat. “Sounds good.”

Magus went over to the freezer and grabbed one, handing it to Jokrono before double checking everything was ready for recording.

“Aren’t you going to have one?”

“No,” Magus shook his head. “I’m not in the mood.”

“Oh, alright. It’s just...” His voice lowered. “Hard to have a gaytime on your own.”

Magus laughed, but it rang hollow. Truth be told, he couldn’t shake the nervousness that welled up within him whenever he thought of how to tell Jokrono what happened. The room was quiet as Jokrono ate and Magus was deep in thought.

Magus’ movements slowed and he continued to face away as he spoke, pretending he was still looking at something.

“You know, I… I have something important to tell you later today.”

“You do?”

“Yeah…” Magus couldn’t help but fidget a little. “Whatever happens, well, you already know that I always had so much fun doing this with you, right?"

Jokrono seemed surprised at the weight of Magus’ words, but he responded sincerely. “Of course.”

Magus peeked up at Jokrono, gauging his expression.

“Well, it’s the same for me too.” Jokrono’s gaze was distant, but within it was a carefully cradled gentleness. “I’ve always really enjoyed our time recording together, more than you know.”

Magus’ eyes widened after seeing that soft look on his face. In each of the words he spoke were undeniable tenderness. He realised it all at once. Jokrono loved him. Dearly.

“No, I…” Magus smiled, but it was a bitter thing. “I think I know.”

Jokrono blinked and looked at him with something like hope in his eyes.

“Magus...”

Jokrono set down his half-eaten ice-cream and stood, approaching Magus. Jokrono gripped his shoulders, eyes desperately searching his.

“You know, Magus, I’ve…. For you, I’ve always…”

His eyes looked resolved, yet he struggled to say the thing he wanted to say most. Magus did his best not to look away, but to see that optimistic look in his eyes was too much.

“Jokrono...” Magus was unable to raise his voice above a whisper, his next words far more important than a clumsily and hastily shared secret. “I know.”

Jokrono swallowed.

Their gazes locked together, the silent exchange too intense for either to look away. Jokrono must have found something within his gaze that Magus was oblivious to, because he stepped closer.

When Jokrono held his waist and pulled him closer, Magus was certain his face was bright red.

“Magus,” Jokrono whispered, his intense gaze searching his expression. “If you know how I feel, then I…”

After a moment of hesitation, Jokrono leaned in closer, his hand lowering to clutch at Magus’ thick but maidenly innocent ass.

He could feel Jokrono’s breath on his skin. For the first time, he felt overwhelmed by silence; yet at the same time his own thundering heartbeat seemed too loud. Jokrono leaned in to close that final distance, and it was as if the world had gone still around them.

Before he knew it, Magus had instinctually turned away from the kiss, halting the intense make-out session before it could even begin. Jokrono’s eyes widened in shock.

“I…” Magus blinked away the tears in his eyes. “Jokrono, I can’t do this. I’ve already promised my heart to someone else…”

“Someone else...?”

He could only lower his head in shame.

“Jokrono, the truth is, when I said I was held up at the grocery store, I was lying.”

Jokrono gasped, stepping away from him. His innocent Magus, lying to him? It was unthinkable.

“How could you?”

Magus held his head in his hands, trying not to cry.

“I know, but, you see, I… I couldn’t help it.”

“Couldn’t help it?”

“It was Ryukishi. He told me to meet him at the local Maccas with everything I could pack in a suitcase, and he would come for me on a white horse and take me away to Japan.”

Jokrono’s jaw dropped.

“I knew I shouldn’t have agreed,” Magus continued, unable to restrain his tears as he was overwhelmed with emotion, “But how could I resist that? When he said that with his stunning smile and those dreamy eyes, I couldn’t help it!”

As much as it pained him, Jokrono understood. He had only seen pictures of the man, but he was indeed distressingly handsome. Pair that with the promise of chicken nuggets, and he could only imagine what kind of emotional turmoil Magus had endured simply by deciding to meet with Ryukishi again.

“Magus…” Jokrono began, “I always thought you would wait for me to work up the courage to tell you how I felt, but I guess I left you waiting too long…”

“Jokrono…”

“I hate Kinzo, but I think I understand his feelings a little. The despair of having a lost beloved who would never return to you, and the stupid desire to drown all those feelings out…” He sighed. “I thought that at the end of my life, my thoughts would return to the Kawabata culprit theory. But instead, I know I am going to lament losing you.”

A tear went down Magus’ face. He had never imagined love could hurt so much. Now that Ryukishi had suddenly appeared and swept him off his feet, everything had become so complicated. His own conflicting emotions an indecipherable mess, Magus could hardly think of a way to respond to the raw and honest way Jokrono expressed his feelings.

“…At least you won’t be thinking of the Rosatrice theory.”

Realising that Magus wasn’t going to say anything else, Jokrono sighed.

“Even if we can’t be together, I have to know… Do you love me?”

“I can neither confirm or deny my love for you….”

Jokrono’s hands balled into fists. So, he wasn’t even permitted to know if his love was returned…

After a moment spent in tense silence, Jokrono's voice broke through, low and deliberate.

“I think I should go. We can’t record anything like this.”

When Magus saw the forced expression upon Jokrono’s face, he was certain that he had deeply wounded him.

Magus’ tears didn’t stop, even after Jokrono left. When the uke cried, there was nobody to comfort him. Even if that look on Jokrono’s face made his heart ache, he had already committed himself to Ryukishi. Magus tried to pull himself together and pack some of his things – he was leaving tomorrow.

\--

Despite the disorder in his heart, Magus decided to go with Ryukishi. He was a good and honest man, and Magus did not doubt his love or his ability to treat him right. He promised him a happy life together along with all the cute Rena art he could ever desire. That pledge should have calmed his heart, nevertheless, Magus found his thoughts wandering, his determination uncertain.

Try as he might to forget it, Jokrono’s expression that fateful day was burned into his memory, his heart unable to know peace as long as it coloured the edge of his consciousness. Whenever Magus closed his eyes, his thoughts returned to vibrant imagery of days that might now be gone by.

He remembered when they started reading Umineko, and he had felt so smug flaunting his superior knowledge of the series over Jokrono. All the times he let something slip and forced a smile to pretend as if it was nothing. The countless times they rambled and got off topic but were having so much fun they could hardly bring themselves to care. Those moments when Jokrono would message him at absurd times to tell him about some new realisation or theory, and the times when he’d feel himself swell with pride at the knowledge that his friend would soon find his theories proven correct.

Each memory flickered through his mind, lodging themselves in the gaps in his heart, and Magus found himself unable to shake them off. Back then, Jokrono’s smile was so dazzling, wasn’t it? But before he even realised it, the last time he could see that smile might have already passed.

It was easy for Magus to convince himself that Ryukishi was the man for him, with the way his heart seemed to stop when their eyes locked. Nevertheless, his certainty would never last, and as he sat in the airport, waiting for their flight, his mind wandered.

Umineko, Episode 6. Beatrice making a show of interrupting Battler and Erika's wedding, all so she could take back the one she loved above all else.

He thought of Jokrono arriving suddenly. The way his gallant figure would stand tall as he confidently declared his love for him, asking him to reconsider his decision. The way he would unabashedly showcase his unrivalled passion for all to see. To be perfectly honest, the idea of the normally snarky man doing something so romantic made him blush. But something like that was probably naught but a fleeting daydream, never to come.

The idea of wanting to be rescued like Battler was just silly, and Ryukishi was hardly anything like Erika. Anyway, he was supposed to be Beatrice. He had practiced that cackle and got the pipe and everything! If he was Beatrice, and Jokrono was Battler, shouldn’t he be the one to come for Jokrono? To boldly declare his love and destroy any obstacles that might stand in the way?

The realisation hit him like a murderous young boy’s baseball bat.

“I’m sorry Ryukishi, I’m so grateful for all of this really, but,” Magus said, trying to swallow his fear at the daunting task of returning to Jokrono. “But the one I truly loved was right beside me all along…!”

For a moment Ryukishi was surprised, but in that understanding way of his, he simply smiled in response, urging Magus to go and confront his true love. Magus could see a quiet sadness in his expression, and he could only be grateful for Ryukishi’s kindness in letting him go.

“Ryukishi, truly,” Magus could feel himself tearing up. “Thank you.”

When Ryukishi gave him a shy smile and a thumbs up, he knew there were no hard feelings between them. There was no need for him to repeat himself (though he certainly would be willing to). Satisfied, Magus left in a hurry, eager to tell Jokrono how he truly felt.

\--

By the time Magus made it to Jokrono's doorstep, he was flushed and out of breath. He wasn’t entirely sure Jokrono would like the bouquet of flowers he bought for him, but Magus figured that if he was going to do this, he was going to do it right.

As he raised his hand to press the doorbell, he could feel sweat on the back of his neck.

This was no time for hesitation. With a pounding heart and a nervous smile, Magus pressed the button. Almost immediately, he heard a response from behind the door. Magus couldn’t help but shuffle his feet nervously as the love of his life approached.

In the few moments between pressing the doorbell and the opening of the door, Magus tried to mentally prepare himself, but that small space of time simply wasn’t enough. Jokrono had opened the door, and they stood face to face.

“Magus!”

Jokrono’s gaze flickered between his face and the bright red roses he held, surprise turning to dawning realisation.

“Oh, uh,” Jokrono struggled to respond as he accepted the bouquet. “You should come inside. It’s hot out there, but I’ve got the air conditioning on here.”

Magus awkwardly stumbled in and Jokrono shut the door behind him. Unsurprisingly, the air conditioning did little to help with Magus’ nervous sweating.

“Jokrono, I…”

“I thought you were leaving.” The sentence rushed out of him all at once, as if releasing a breath he had been holding.

“I was, but I, well, changed my mind.”

Jokrono stared at him for a moment, before lowering his gaze to the bouquet of roses he now held.

“So, you… feel the same?”

“I do! For a long while but I...” Magus swallowed. “I’d always doubted myself, but right now, I don’t think I’ve ever been so sure of anything in my life. I think that I was so transfixed by Rena's cuteness that I took yours for granted! But you’re the tomato to my peanut butter, and without you, I’m just a vaguely mediocre sandwich! I... I need you.”

Jokrono was certain that those words were the highest praise Magus could bestow.

“You idiot…”

He put down the bouquet and caressed Magus’ face, his fingers lovingly lingering at his cheek. Magus smiled, satisfied, leaning into the touch. Jokrono’s expression softened. He looked quietly pleased, with a smile that radiated warmth and a gaze that made his heart flutter. It was a look Magus rarely saw on his subtly handsome features, which, by the way, were even more hot up close.

“I…” Jokrono licked his lips. “Magus, can I… kiss you?”

“Aren’t you going to say please?”

He sighed, but Magus knew from his smile that he loved it. “Please?”

“Hm…” Magus pretended as if his answer wasn’t an immediate yes. “I don’t see why not.”

“Geez, acting all smug and making me wait even at the last moment. I honestly don’t know why I bother with you.”

“If you don’t hurry up, I might change my mind.”

“Then get over here.”

For once, neither of them needed any more preamble before getting to the main event, and they began to enthusiastically make out.

He had been so nervous before, but now, every movement came naturally to him. He wrapped his arms around Jokrono and let him lead the kiss. A feeling of comfort settled over Magus, and he could only wonder why things hadn’t clicked into place earlier. He couldn’t imagine being anywhere else, being with anybody else.

Like his attitude with most things, Jokrono's kiss was relentless. The passion behind his kiss was beyond anything Magus could’ve possibly imagined, and he could already feel his knees going weak. For a guy who didn’t seem to bring anybody home too often, Jokrono was, as embarrassing as it was to admit, quite good at this kind of thing.

The kiss broke. It was embarrassing how heavy his breathing had become, but Magus couldn’t bring himself to think about it too much when he was so busy admiring the cute shade of pink on Jokrono’s cheeks.

Magus licked his lips. “You might not be a detective, but I think you’re delicious.”

“You…” Jokrono muttered. “If you keep saying things like that, I don’t know if I’ll be able to restrain myself.”

Magus giggled. “Who ever said I wanted you to show some restraint?”

Jokrono made a face. He was conflicted, but from the flush in his cheeks and the way his gaze seemed to linger on his mouth, Magus knew his mind was already made up.

All too quickly, Magus’ lips were once again captured by Jokrono, who kissed him deeply. Magus responded eagerly, their bodies pressing together in a way that left him a little breathless. This kiss was decidedly less romantic and much more... Jokrono’s firm hold on his waist was rather self-explanatory. Magus could feel his train of thought come to a screeching halt as he enjoyed feeling each dip in Jokrono’s body and each place where lean muscle pressed against him. Before he knew it, his hands were already wandering up and down Jokrono’s torso, lingering at the small bit of the exposed skin of his stomach.

Jokrono broke the kiss.

“If you want it off,” Jokrono breathed, “It’s coming off.”

Magus resisted the urge to hide his embarrassed expression as Jokrono pulled off his shirt and haphazardly dropped it to the floor. Magus barely had the chance to ogle Jokrono’s 6-pack before he begun kissing him again, and he wasn’t sure if he was disappointed or not. Well, there was no need to be upset over not seeing them when he could be touching them instead.

Magus ran his fingers along Jokrono’s stomach, and he could tell the smug bastard was smirking. Magus was all too aware of the familiar feeling of need swelling deep within him, and that cheeky confidence only made him want him more.

Jokrono’s lips left his for the briefest of moments to ask a question.

“Bed?”

Magus could answer immediately, but in typical fashion, Jokrono was making it difficult for him to respond. He never stopped with that mouth.

“God, yes.”

And while still kissing him, Jokrono picked him up, walking them over to his room. Magus was pleasantly surprised Jokrono could do so while so occupied. He really should’ve seen it coming. After all, even after knowing him for so long, Jokrono was full of surprises.

Between one kiss and the next, Magus realised that he was on the bed. He had barely noticed, with all his attention focused on the more important task of thoroughly enjoying Jokrono’s tongue in his mouth. Hotdamn.

“Magus, please…” Jokrono paused, staring directly into his eyes with an intense look. “Can I have you?”

That sexy expression was enough to make Magus whimper. He instinctively wanted to hide his embarrassment, but after everything that happened, he felt it was only fair to give Jokrono a straightforward answer.

“You can… have me…”

Jokrono looked deep into his eyes for a moment that seemed to last forever, then tenderly kissed him. It was long and slow and sweet. It wasn’t like the other kisses, but Magus found he liked it just as much. Jokrono wasn’t the type to outright say thank you, but this alternative was every bit as loving and grateful as those words. It wasn’t long until Magus was out of breath, and Jokrono quickly occupied himself by kissing him all over. He might have found that enthusiasm cute if it wasn’t also so damn sexy.

Jokrono continued lower, pressing kisses along his jawline and neck. As he moved his head down to his chest, he undid the buttons on Magus' shirt.

Magus squirmed. “My chest? There’s nothing interesting there…”

Jokrono pressed his tongue against one of his nipples, eliciting a strained noise from Magus.

Pleased with his reaction, Jokrono smiled. “I beg to differ.”

Magus covered his face with his hands. When it came to things like Umineko and Higurashi, he was the one who was knowledgeable and in control, but for things like this, it was being made increasingly clear that he was completely clueless… All he could do was entrust himself to the deft movements of Jokrono’s hands, and the confident flicks of his tongue. Jokrono pinched both his nipples, and Magus couldn’t help the embarrassing noise he made. Oh yes, he was completely and thoroughly beaten.

Jokrono seemed to enjoy taking his time as he slowly made his way down Magus’ body, baring more of his skin as he went. Before he knew it, he was completely naked, unable to hide his fishing rod, which sprung up eagerly.

Jokrono let out a long exhale.

Magus felt so exposed, and his skin felt so hot. His heart was hammering in his chest as Jokrono looked at him, taking it all in. He had wanted this, but all of a sudden Magus realised the gravity of what they were doing.

“Jokrono...”

Noticing his unease, he moved back up to kiss Magus’ cheek before leaning into his ear.

“It’s a good thing I don’t like you at all, otherwise I might tell you that you’re cute.” He muttered, teasing. “Fortunately, I think you’re insufferable, so I’d never say anything like that, right?”

He was still nervous, but Magus smiled.

“I know I said you could have me, but,” Magus paused. “I guess I’m a bit scared, and well, I don’t want to mess this up, especially with you…”

“…That’s alright.” Jokrono ran his fingers along Magus’ sides. “For as long as you’re willing to have me, let me take care of you. And if you’re really unsure about this, you can just say ‘no homo’ and it’ll be like nothing ever happened.”

Magus let out a sigh of relief, smitten. He always seemed to know the right thing to say.

Seeing him relax a bit, Jokrono’s expression returned to something a bit naughtier.

“Well you know,” He started, “I don’t really mind taking things slow...”

Jokrono ran his hands over the insides of Magus’ thighs, though his attention was clearly focused entirely on the thing between them.

“Tell me, Magus,” His gaze flickered up to meet his. “When you’re alone, what do you think about?”

Magus took a moment to process. “Ah, um, well…”

It did not help at all.

“Sometimes, maybe, uh,” he swallowed. “Jesse Cox. And marshmallows. At least 8 marbles.”

“I…”

To his credit, Jokrono only needed a short moment to compose himself again.

“Magus, when you’re with me like this, I…” He looked away for a moment, nervous. “I don’t want you to think about anyone else.”

Magus smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. As if he could think of anyone else after knowing the sight of Jokrono’s hands on his thighs, or the taste of his lips.

“Of course not,” he whispered. “No more Jesse Cox in the bedroom, I swear it.”

“I’m afraid I don’t have any marbles on me right now, though.” Jokrono laughed breathlessly, and Magus loved the sound.

“No chance you have a spare pair of cat ears around?” Magus sighed, relaxed. “I’m kidding. Please don’t worry about it, I’m having plenty of fun already.”

“I’m glad.”

“But, well…” Magus bit his lip. “I suppose I have one request.”

With that simple action, Jokrono was transfixed. He stared at Magus' mouth unapologetically, even as he spoke.

“And that is?”

“If you’re going to look so much at mine, I…” He swallowed. “I want to see yours, too.”

Magus placed his palm on the front of Jokrono’s trousers, and he looked a bit surprised. How inconsiderate. Jokrono was enjoying himself so much he had hardly realised he was being so unfair.

His hand moved to the button of his pants. “That… can certainly be arranged.”

“No, I…” Magus pushed his hand away. “Let me.”

Jokrono moved from atop Magus, laying back and letting Magus get to work.

Magus blushed as he slipped Jokrono’s underwear off, only to find his Admiral Penistone, tall and proud, standing at attention.

“…I should hope you’re going to do more than just look at it.”

Magus finally averted his gaze after those words. Jokrono looked flustered and a bit confused about his reaction.

“I’m sorry, it’s just, I know I said you could have me, but you’re…” Magus swallowed. “…Much bigger than I was expecting.”

Certainly, he was as unnecessarily long as Ryukishi’s use of ellipses. Magus lowered his gaze, wrapping an uncertain hand around Jokrono's length as if to try and fully comprehend its size.

“As much as I want to, I don’t think I could...” He flushed more with each word. “If you’re this big...”

Jokrono sighed and ran his fingers through Magus' hair.

“Next time then. What do you want to do now?”

Magus timidly pressed his tongue alongside Jokrono's length. Jokrono’s jaw went slack.

“I guess that...” He panted. “That works.”

Magus watched his expression carefully. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Magus’ face looked determined, and he was more confident in his movements when he gave it a second lick.

Jokrono groaned, and Magus looked pleased as Jokrono’s dancing pipe twitched in his hand.

Magus took a cursory glance up to Jokrono, wrapping his lips around the tip and pressing his tongue to it.

Jokrono’s brows furrowed as he resisted the urge to thrust into Magus’ mouth.

“Aren’t you...” He sighed. “teasing me too much?”

Magus hummed in response, his mouth occupied.

“C’mon, please,” He whined, pulling a bit at Magus’ hair. “I’ve been waiting so long for this…”

Those words seemed to have an effect on Magus. His grip tightened around Jokrono, and he reached down with his other hand, touching himself.

Jokrono groaned as Magus slowly took in more of his length, blowing his pipe eagerly. Magus usually didn’t like trains, but even he could puzzle out how to handle Jokrono’s hefty carriage.

It was all too easy to lose himself in the sensation, especially when he could see Magus’ hips move up and down as he thrust into his own hand. The sight made him all too aware of the feelings threatening to overwhelm him. But as good as this was, he wanted to help Magus enjoy himself too.

“Magus...” Jokrono pulled slightly at Magus' hair, signalling him to stop. “Hold on.”

Magus moved off of Jokrono, obscenely licking his now very red and very wet lips. “Am I too much for you?”

Jokrono stood, going through a drawer and pulling out some lube.

“Never. I just thought…” He squeezed some out onto his hand before returning to Magus on the bed. “I just thought you might need some help here.”

He reached over and grasped Magus’ Device XXX.

Magus let out a shaky breath, a bashful expression on his face. “I suppose I’ll let you take care of it just this once.”

Jokrono smiled. Despite those words, Magus’ small gasps and stuttering hips told him just how much Magus wanted to be touched. He pulled Magus into his lap, keeping a hand on the small of his back to keep their bodies flush together, and using his other hand to hold their fishing poles together.

“Nngh...” Magus whined, looking down at where their bodies met.

When their poles were pressed against each other, Magus was made all too aware of Jokrono's size. He was longer and harder than the process of editing a video. That big, red, throbbing thing, pressed against his own… A few moments ago, he didn’t think he could be any more turned on, but he was all too easily proven wrong. Then Jokrono began to move, and immediately Magus could feel the control slipping from his shaking fingers. The friction, and the sensation that came with it, was too much to bear. Magus held on to Jokrono tightly, small noises slipping from his lips involuntarily.

His fingers dug into Jokrono’s back, his already strong feelings intensified as he heard each hitch in his breath and every small noise Jokrono made as he jerked them both off. Though Jokrono was doing all the work, Magus could only act on instinct. Since he was doing this with the man he loved so deeply, it was only natural that he could hardly think.

He could only hold on tight and repeat his name as Jokrono continued, harder and faster. Magus thrusted against him, and Jokrono seemed to grow a little more desperate, fingers splayed against his back as he fruitlessly tried to pull him even closer. His brows furrowed as he tried to focus. If he lost himself to the pleasure, he wouldn’t be able to remember the way Magus felt against him, or the way he gasped and moaned, or his hot breath on his neck.

In the moment, it was hard to think of the right words to say and even harder to try and gasp them out, so the fact Jokrono began to speak again seemed like some small miracle.

“I… said I would…” Jokrono let out a low noise. “Take care of you but I… seeing you like this, I don’t know if I can… hold on any longer…!”

Jokrono went still, though his hand continued the relentless pace. He made an expression Magus had never seen before, groaning as his Sixth Sense spoiled all over his stomach.

A wave of arousal washed over Magus, and it didn’t take much more for him to feel completely overwhelmed. And then, like how Drew Carey came from Cleveland, Ohio; Magus also came. He shook in Jokrono’s arms, air stolen from his lungs as he gasped out the name of his partner.

\--

Jokrono stood facing the bouquet of roses that sat upon his desk. Magus gazed at him fondly, happy to indulge in the sight of the man who he could now call his partner.

“You know,” Jokrono started, “I’m not really a big fan of flowers, to be honest. You’re lucky I like you too much to try and refuse them.”

Magus glanced at where the flowers now stood. In his rush to get to Jokrono and confess his feelings, he hadn’t noticed just how crushed they had gotten. It was a little sad.

“But you had that serious look on your face.” Jokrono continued. “You normally get serious over silly things, but I guess it was kind of nice to see you getting all serious over… me.”

Magus leant over the bed, lazily wrapping his arms around Jokrono's waist.

“I’m just going to ignore the part where you say I get serious over silly things, otherwise I might not ever hear you say something romantic again.”

“What, was everything that happened in bed not enough?”

“That’s nowhere near good enough! Where’s the poetry? The sweet nothings? The angst about how your life used to be so dark without my light? You could be the bad boy of my dreams if you would just say something nice every once in a while!”

“Dreams? Sounds more like a nightmare to me.”

“Mean! I guess I’ll have to hit you with the wittiest comeback I have.”

“Yeah?”

Magus was quiet for a moment, holding Jokrono a little tighter.

“I love you.”

He pressed a kiss to his lower back. Jokrono shook his head in response as if exasperated, but he was grinning ear to ear.

“That doesn’t count.”

“It shut you up for a moment, so I think it does.”

“And you’re satisfied with just a moment? I could shut you up for much longer than that.”

Jokrono turned back around to face Magus, leaning in for a kiss, and promptly proved himself correct. He knew Jokrono would be smug about it, but as Magus felt himself melt under his touch, he couldn’t help but let Jokrono take all the time he wanted.

“I never thought something like this would even be possible for us,” Magus whispered as they parted. “But I’m glad it happened.”

Jokrono’s smile came easily. “Me too.”

It was a smile that made his heart race, yet at the same time, he couldn’t remember the last time he felt so calm. Just hours ago, he had felt so uncertain, his feelings in complete disarray, but now it all seemed so simple. Jokrono was and would remain his most beloved, precious partner.


End file.
